Goodbye Ikuto
by Mina81
Summary: When ikuto left amu for another girl amu is devistated. she stll has hopes of themgetting past ths. suckish summary but please just read it. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto just doesn't realize anything does he? Our concern. Our hurt. He just goes off at the call of her whim. With us he was stubborn and cruel, but with her I'm not sure if he's showing his real side or a side that he just made up. I hate this I might be jealous but I don't care. I miss when he was with us and he would play and make us smile. Those days when we just smiled and spent as much time as possible together. I miss him. I miss my brother. I sometimes wish she didn't exist I wish I could revolve time and go back to the days when things were right. Back to the days that were perfect. We would all be gathered in the same room watching a movie. Me falling asleep and then the next day waking up to my friends. I wonder whatever happened to those days. But I have learned that with age comes change and without change we can't grow. We can't grow as people we can't grow at all. Ever since that day every time he leaves I get a sudden burst of anger towards her that's dragging him away from us. Every time that she comes over I put on a fake smile and go on through the day. I wonder how much longer this can go on? One day I wonder. One day will I ever be able to look back and laugh about this or will I one day end up crying myself to sleep because of this?


	2. Fanfictioner's pay attention!

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**COPY AND PASTE TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!**


End file.
